La Aprendiz de Slade
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Starfire al cumplir los 16 años adquiere un nuevo poder al cual ella le ha tenido rencor desde su niñez ya que es algo maligno pero a la vez lleno de luz y felicidad, pero Slade al enterarse de ese gran poder no dudara en utilizarla para su malignos planes, ¿Sus amigos, incluyendo mas a Robin podra ayudarla? ¿O sera el final de la ingenua y Tierna Star.
1. Chapter 1

_**La aprendiz de Slade.**_

Hola, Como están? Gracias por darle click a este Fic, es el primero que escribo de los Teen Titans.

Bueno, sé que hay muchos de "La aprendiza de Slade, o la nueva aprendiz" Pero en fin, espero hacer este fic diferente

Disclamer: Teen Titans y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC, y Cartoon Network.

Bueno espero que les guste esta historia, buena lectura, ¡Ah!, Las letras en cursiva son recuerdos, ahora si disfruten.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Era un día normal, más bien un día de campo con los Jovenes Titanes.

Chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban Futbol Americano, Raven Leía un libro bajo una sombra de un gran árbol, Robin comía su gran trozo de carne del gran Chef Cyborg, Mientras Starfire estaba muy tranquila algo raro en ella, veía la apuesta de sol algo triste.

-¡Star!, ¡Star!- Grito Chico bestia al ver que el balón se dirigía hacia ella dándole un buen golpe.

Así paso, el balón se estrello contra su cabeza que hizo que Starfire callera hacia el pasto.

Chico bestia corrió hacia el "Pequeño accidente" que ocasiono a su amiga.

-¿Estar estas bien?- Pregunto él, pero no hubo respuesta.

Chico bestia se agacho por Star, La levanto, ella estaba de espaldas y los volteo a ver con unos ojos iluminados color esmeralda realmente lleno de furia.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¡No seas un imbécil ten más cuidado a la próxima vez que vayas a lanzar!-Grito Starfire con toda su furia apretando sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se tornen de color blanco.

Chico bestia al ver la reacción de su amiga, tuvo tanto miedo y trato de huir pero empezó a ponerse nervioso, se convirtió en una gaviota, un león, una zarigüeya, un topo, por ultimo un ratón (Roedor) , salió huyendo de aquella escena.

Chico bestia corrió hacia donde estaba Robin volviendo a su forma "Normal".

-Robin-Llamo el chico verde.

-¿Hmm?- Respondió su líder quien tenía la boca llena de comida.

-¿Q- qué le ocurre a Starfire?- Tartamudeo el chico bestia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Robin algo curioso.

-Sí, hace unos momentos se me fue el balón y la golpeo en la cara-Paro Chico bestia al ver que la cara de Robin cambio de curiosa a furiosa.

-Bueno solo dijo que fue un accidente- Dijo Chico bestia con cara tipo anime con una gota cayendo de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón últimamente, ella ha estado algo extraña desde la pelea que tuvimos con Slade, pero no fue necesario que te gritara, ella nunca te grita-Termino Robin con una cara de pensativo

-Oigan chicos ¿Que tiene Starfire?- Pregunto Cyborg acercándose a ellos.

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo Robin.

-Es que esta muy reservada últimamente, a ella le encanta venir al parque-Menciono El hombre mitad robot.

-Viejo tienes que averiguar algo- Menciono Chico bestia.

-Yo lo puedo hacer… si gustan-Dijo una chica a muy poco lejos de ellos con una voz sumamente fría.

-No… No.. y ¡no!, Tu no aras nada, eso sí es una invasión de espacio personal- Aclaro el chico verde haciendo con sus manos como brujería.

Raven frucio el seño –Como digas chico verde- Lanzo un ligero sarcasmo.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Quién ira a ese lugar?-Dijo Cyborg señalando a Starfire aislada de todos.

-Yo no, no puedo me volvería a gritar y esta vez podría salir muerto ¡Soy muy guapo para morir!- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras le hacía ojitos a Raven.

-Hm… Tal vez a mi me aria caso pero… no soy muy buena con esto, pero hay "ciertas personas" que dicen que usare mi "Brujería" en ella así que yo no soy la indicada- Aclaro Raven echando indirectas a Chico Bestia.

-A mí me ignoraría… eso creo-Dijo Robin.

Los cuatro titanes lo miraron con una cara picarona que hizo que Robin se sonrojara.

-Claro Viejo "Te Ignoraría"-Dijo Chico bestia haciendo ojitos.

-Todos sabemos que tu y …- Dijo Cyborg interrumpido por Robin.

-Está bien, está bien, yo iré- Dijo Robin extremadamente sonrojado.

Robin camino hacia la dirección de Starfire, llego y le toco el hombro a Starfire haciendo que ella gruñera de enojo, el se sorprendió por ello, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Hola Star- Dijo Robin sentándose alado de ella.

-Hola- Respondió sin sentimiento.

Los dos quedan callados por un incomodo momento, más bien para Robin ya que sus amigos lo miraban con una gran sonrisa picarona.

-Ah… ¿Star?- Pregunto Robin.

-¿Hmm?-

-Yo.. Pues yo quería saber que te sucede-

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Acaso Chico bestia se hirió con lo que le dije.. No lo creo- Respondió enojada.

-Starfire tranquilízate no era su intención, y solo es un balón-

-Claro- Dijo Starfire, parándose y caminando tratando de alejarse de su líder.

Robin quedo perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca había rechazado su compañía, pero.. Ahora lo está haciendo.

-Starfire-La llamo Robin.

-Déjame Sola- Starfire lo dijo más para ella misma.

Robin corrió para alcanzarla y le toco el hombro –Star-.

-¡Que me dejes Sola!- Dijo Starfire, que desprendía a la vez una energía verde que sobre salía de ella haciendo unos tipo tentáculos, sus ojos se volvieron verdes, se veían muy furiosas por la brillantez, Starfire con una de sus energías tomo a Robin envolviéndolo, y apretándolo demasiado fuerte haciendo que el chico maravilla gritara.

Los cuatro titanes miraron la escena desde lejos, ellos apresurados corrieron y volaron hacia la terrible escena.

-¡Starfire Sueltalo!- Grito Cyborg.

Starfire lo ignoraba y seguía a gran altura del suelo, torturando a Robin.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos- Se escucharon las famosas palabras de Raven envolviendo a Starfire en una energía oscura al cual ella empezó a entrar en si, volvió a estabilizarse.

Sus ojos volvieron hacerse normales, aterrizo lentamente en el suelo con Robin.

Ella miro aterrorizada al chico maravilla, Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, unas cuantas lágrimas se liberaron de sus ojos cristalizados.

-Sta-Star- Tartamudeo Robin arrodillado recuperando el aire que perdió.

-Lo siento Robin- Susurro ella, y Veloz mente tomo el vuelo.

-Desde cuando Starfire tiene demasiada fuerza para tomar el vuelo- Bromeo Chico bestia, pero al ver que sus dos amigos se molestaron, se quedo callado.

-Lamentablemente Chico Bestia tiene razón, de donde saco tanta fuerza y…-Dijo Cyborg interrumpido por Robin.

-Ella no es así, algo le ocurrió- Dijo Robin jadeando.

-Lamentablemente ella es ella, y esa fuerza y esos poderes no los tenía antes, y si los tenia los ocultó de nosotros- Dijo Raven con su inusual voz.

Robin se levanto, un poco mareado, volteo a verlos con una cara seria.

-Esa no era mi Starfire-Dijo Robin apretando sus puños, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Claro, pero solo un pequeño detalle… ¡TAMBIEN ES NUESTRA!- Respondió Chico Bestia.

-Chico bestia tiene razón no solo es "Tuya"- Dijo Cyborg en ricitas picaronas.

Robin sonrojo como un tomate.

-Bu-bu-bueno, Y-yo, M-me- refería a la Star que Y-yo conozco- Robín tartamudeando, intentando que sus amigos ya no lo torturen.

-Claro- Dijo en coro Raven, Cyborg, y Chico bestia.

-No hay tiempo a que averiguar donde esta Starfire- Raven cambiando de tema.

-Tienes razón, Cyborg, rastréala-Dijo Robin tomando su actitud de Líder.

-Viejo.. Ah… ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Yo investigare por mi cuenta- Dijo Robin, pero se sorprendió por ser detenido.

-¿Ah.. Cyborg?-Pregunto Robin.

-No no no.. Ni creas que te dejaremos solo en esto, te vas a obsesionar como sueles hacerlo y como siempre Star….-Paro Cyborg al ver que esta vez ella no está –Esta vez Starfire no está para calmarte- Termino la oración Cyborg.

Robin quedo callado por lo que le dijo su amigo mitad robot, por una parte tenía razón pero… Tenía que descubrir quién es el culpable de que su Starfire-Ah perdón "De que Starfire"- Estuviera así.

Robin apretó sus puños y dientes –Esta bien- Susurro.

-Raven intenta comunicarte por telepatía, Chico bestia búscala por la ciudad, Cyborg localízala- Dijo Robin ordenándole a todo mundo.

-A que encontrar a Starfire- Termino Robin mientras tomaba su moto para ir en busca de Star.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**_

Starfire volaba hacia la Torrre T, Ella se sentía culpable por lo que hizo hace unos minutos con su mejor amigo.

Entro por la ventana de su habitación, cerró sus cortinas y se sentó en el suelo abrazando fuertemente sus piernas contra su pecho.

-¿Pe-pero cómo? Estos poderes yo no los debería de tener…. Aun- Dijo Star mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Un ruido se escucho por las sombras de esa habitación.

Starfire alzo la cabeza -¿Quién anda hay?- Se levanto y se puso en posición de pelea.

Al no escuchar nada ella se tranquilizo, pero escucho unas risas.

Ella por ambas manos creo dos grandes esferas de energía color verde.

-Por lo visto no has cambiado nada niñita- Dijo una voz demasiado tranquila que se hallaba por las sombras.

Starfire quedo en shock al saber y conocer muy bien al dueño de esa voz, el que ha provocado tanta tortura para ella y sus amigos principalmente Robin.

Un viento helado paso por la ventana dejando ver unos pocos rayos de luna al cual le daban a la habitación de aquella princesa un color tenebroso.

-T-tu no estás aquí- Dijo Starfire mientras le daba la espalda a esa persona.

-¡Oh! Claro que no estoy ¡Niña Ingenua!...Oh debería decir princesa tamaraneana de las 8 energías- Decía esa voz con un gozo espectacular.

Starfire quedo petrificada por lo que menciono aquel hombre –Tu C-c-como lo sabes…-

-Niña estúpida- Dijo aquel hombre tomando a Starfire por los brazos.

Starfire se espanto por aquella acción ocasionada por su enemigo, trato de moverse pero no pudo más porque él le había agarrado las manos para evitar que ella hiciera sus starbolts (Perdonen si no los escribí bien por mi falta de información sobre los nombres de sus poderes).

Starfire cerró los ojos, pero… Al sentir una fría briza los abrió instantáneamente, ella estaba… ¿En la azotea de la torre T?

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí…. Slade?-Pregunto temerosa la tamaraneana.

-Ahora lo preguntas, bueno de todos modos tendría que decirlo es parte de mi adorable plan…Mira princesa tu tienes un poder único y especial al cual…¡oh espera! Jamás se lo dijiste a tus amiguitos-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- Menciono ella, sabiendo que jamás se los digo y ahora sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Qué? Tienes miedo a esconder tus grandes malicias, yo creo que si… Mira pequeña todos sabemos que ha cumplido tus 16 años… y esos 16 despiertan a tu gran poder al cual estas destinada a tenerlos ¿Ocaso tienes miedo? Miedo a tener los 4 grandes poderes de la oscuridad y 4 grandes de la luz… Eso se me hace demasiado estúpido en tu decisión de ocultarlos-

Starfire permanecía callada, ella sabía que todo lo que le decía Slade era real pero_… ¿Cómo sabia el? O… Tan solo iba ser una escusa para controlar su poderes en contra de los demás_, Pensaba Starfire muchas cosas y peguntas al final saco la conclusión que esto no iba para nada bueno.

-¿Qué acaso te quemaste tu lengua de tanto pensar?-Dijo Slade con mucha burla.

Starfire ya estaba desesperada de tantas preguntas y recordatorios que hicieron que una energía vede se desprendiera de su cuerpo dejando ver unas cuantas divulgando alado de Slade, Starfire tenía los ojos cubiertos de verde pero no un verde usual en ellos si no un verde lleno de maldad, Sus ojos se proyectaron dejando unos cuantos rayos que atravesaron el cuerpo de Slade y las otras energías envolviéndolo haciendo suspirar de miedo, pero no le iba dar el gusto trato de zafarse pero no puedo ya que estaba lidiando con poderes realmente poderosos, dejo de luchar al sentir que una de las energías que lo agarraba empezó a asfixiarlo, pero de pronto… Slade saco unas de sus bombas y se las aventó a Starfire haciendo que ella desvaneciera con su poder dejando libre a Slade.

El después de haber recuperado su aire se levanto y fue con aquella pelirroja que se hallaba dando suspiros la agarro brutalmente y la puso frente a frente.

-¿Crees que conmigo puedes desatar tus poderes? ¡No!- Le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Y dejándola con una cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el la tomo de las muñecas dejando que su traje usual se convirtiera a uno nuevo al cual debería aportar con sus poderes nuevos (El traje es como lo des los comics)

Pero una bomba de Robin estallo en Slade dejando caer a Starfire hacia el precipicio, Al ver esto Robin se iba a lanzar por ella pero una energía oscura le gano, Raven había utilizado sus poderes para subirla y rodearla sobre un gran esfera de protección.

Al darse cuenta que Slade estaba vencido por los Titanes y mas por el chico maravilla decidió correr hacia el vacio y desparecer pero antes de eso…

-Espero que su grandísima amiga princesa de no solo de tamaran, si no de las 8 energías sea buena para contarles su gran poder, creo que la chica gótica me ha entendido, hasta la vista Titanes- Después de decir eso salto y desapareció.

Robin corrió hacia donde estaban Raven y Starfire, Raven desapareció su campo de protección dejando que Robin fuera a auxiliar a Starfire.

-Starfire ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Robin agitadamente.

Starfire soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, se levanto sin ayuda de Robin ya que ella ignoro su mano.

Robin la miro "Su nuevo atuendo no era tan casual que digamos".

-Sta-Star ¿Por qué tienes ese A-atuen-do?- Pregunto Chico Bestia algo sonrojado.

Ella decidió no hablar, no era momento para explicarles ese pequeño detalle, bueno pequeño para ella pero para los demás no.

-No viene al caso- Dijo antes de volar directamente para su habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? Tengo que revisarte- Dijo Cyborg desconcertado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Y-yo estoy bien solo déjenme sola…Incluyéndote a ti Robin-Dijo la tamaraneana secamente y triste le dolio esa frase _"Incluyéndote a ti Robin" _Se fue volando lo mas que pudo para evitar llorar en frente de sus amigos.

Robin quedo perplejo por lo que dijo Starfire, entendía que no nadie quería hablar pero… Por supuesto que a el siempre le hablaría…Pero esta vez no es así.

Raven salió corriendo a su habitación tenía una cara de pánico al cual Cyborg la noto, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, al llegar a su habitación busco un libro, con mucha apuración y tirando cosas lo encontró.

Busco en el Índice el tema y la pagina de lo que quería saber, lo encontró lo busco y a enfocar sabiamente su vista al libro sin despegarlos, subió la mirada y puso una cara realmente aterrada.

-¡No!-Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo de su habitación dejando caer aquel libro que cayó abierto en el tema de _"La diosa de las 8 energías"._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Bueno como verán es mi primer Fic de los Jovenes Titanes, espero que les haya gustado el inicio por favor dejen sus opiniones acá abajo acepto criticas en etc… Pero menos insultos.

Gracias Att:

_**Perla Floyd.**_


	2. ¿Celos donde?

Hola ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me inspiraron mucho ya que es mi primer Fic de los Teen Titans.

_Disclarmer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen si fuera así ya estuvieran viendo esta historia en tv y la 6ta temporada, pero no es así les pertenecen a DC y a Cartoon Network._

Bueno ahora sí, les deseo una buena lectura e imaginación, disfruten y como recuerdan lo manuscrito o en cursiva son recuerdos.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Raven salió inmediatamente de su habitación directo a la de Starfire, Ella no estaba para paciencias así que hizo con sus manos un gran portal para tele-transportarse al cuarto de su amiga.

Ella entro viendo que su amiga se ponía ropa tras ropa para ocultar su nuevo traje demasiado provocativo.

-Starfire-Dijo la inusual voz de Raven de desesperación.

Starfire se espanto por aquella vos la cual hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-Vete amiga Raven por favor no quiero hacerte daño- Dijo aquella dulce tamaraneana, con lagrimas en los ojos y poco a poco se fue deslizando por la pared quedando sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.

-Starfire, Y-yo se lo-lo que te pasa- Dijo Raven lo más serena que pudo pero en eso rompió un foco haciéndolo estallar.

-Nadie sabe nada, nadie tiene que saber nada… Ni mucho menos yo-Lo ultimo lo dijo como susurro.

-Yo sé lo que es la "Diosa de las 8 energías", Tengo un libro-

-¿A sí que lo sabes? Como diablos me vas ayudar, el libro solo cuenta la historia _Mi historia_ no narra la curación o una curación para quitarte esto-Dijo mirándose las manos refiriéndose a sus nuevos poderes.

Hubo un silencio grande no incomodo.

-No dice como evitarlo, pero si como controlarlo- Menciono Raven agachándose con su amiga y poniéndole una mano en su hombro como de consuelo.

Aquella princesa levanto su cara llena de lagrimas, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza –Esta bien...-Dijo para después pararse.

Raven camino hacia la puerta para dirigirse lo más cautelosa hacia su habitación dando señas a Starfire para que la siguiera.

Esta iba a avanzar pero se detuvo de golpe a ver a su líder pasar por aquel pasillo, y ¿Cómo iba a salir con ese atuendo tan provocativo? Retrocedió lo más rápido y cerró la puerta.

Robin camino hacia la puerta de aquella Tamaraneana, se detuvo delante de ella y admiro el nombre grabado en la puerta _Starfire_, toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta lo volvió a ser pero tampoco así que decidió entrar.

Al entrar quedo perplejo al ver que su "Amiga" Se ponía ropa tras ropa pero desaparecía por arte de magia dejando ver nuevamente su traje provocativo.

Robin la miro de pies a cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo –S-star-star-fire- Dijo casi muerto de suspiros y tartamudeos, realmente estaba nervioso.

Starfire al notar la voz de su líder volteo lentamente, y si lo que vio Robin fue lo de atrás de su cuerpo, tenía que esperar lo de enfrente. Al voltear ella quedo algo Ruborizada al cual prefirió cerrar sus ojos para evitar las grandes miradas de su amigo.

Robin no pudo o no puede evitar ponerse más rojo y nervioso de lo que ya estaba, al notar ese atuendo tan… tan…tan provocativo… El ponía sus ojos grandes (Como en la serie) y dejaba caer una gotita atrás de su cabeza, no pudo soportar tanta "Belleza" porque segundos más de observación le provocarían un "Pequeño" o gran problema, se volteo dándole la espalda acomodándose su cuello de la capa.

-Ss-tar-Tartamudeo aquel chico.

-Ss-¿si?-

-¿P-p-podríamos- H-hablar?-

-Ahora no R-ro-bin- Imploro aquella chica

Robin quedo atónico por lo que dijo su amiga ¿Acaso lo rechazo? El sin importar su pequeño problema volteo y miro a su amiga que tenia lagrimas en los ojos -¿Star porque lloras?- Pregunto con extrema preocupación.

-Solo aléjate de mi, no quiero darte explicaciones en este momento-Menciono ella.

Robin se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo como consuelo.

Ella dio un gran suspiro y le susurro –Perdóname Robin-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo sin separarla de el.

-Por-por a ver estado a punto de matarte- Dijo aquella princesa sollozando.

-Starfire ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto curioso, Al ver que ella no respondía le volvió a preguntar.

-Starfire, vamos- La salvo una voz fría, si era ella, Raven.

Starfire cortó el abrazo y salió volando de su habitación para ir a la de Raven.

Robin quedo muy impactado sobre lo que hizo su amiga, ella nunca le cortaría un abrazo.

-No pongas esa actitud, tu sabes que Starfire está pasando por cosas difíciles así que trata de acostumbrarte chico maravilla-Dijo Raven para después dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

En la habitación de Raven, se hallaban las dos chicas sentadas como en la posición en la que Raven medita.

Raven buscaba unos cuantos libros, mientras Starfire se sentía culpable sobre lo que le hizo a Robin.

-Los encontré-Dijo Raven sacando a Starfire de sus pensamientos.

-Hm…-

Raven se sentó y le entrego los 2 libros a Starfire- En este encontraras que significa la Diosa de las 8 Energías y en este…-Raven se detuvo al ver que Starfire le devolvía el primer libro.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?-

-Porque no es necesario Raven-

Raven quedo perpleja aun que no lo quiso demostrar pero no resistió preguntar –Es muy necesario ¿Por qué crees que no?-

Starfire dio un profundo suspiro, y camino hacia la ventana –Porque yo sé lo que llevo dentro de mí ser… Lo he sabido desde muy chica, siempre lo he sabido y siempre he tratado de huir pero no puedo escapar de lo que estoy condenada ¿Y si está escrito en libros que ya tienen años? Es porque ya saben mi destino- Dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Starfire, no tienes que ponerte en esta situación, no al menos con esta actitud, deberías de encontrar un punto final ¿Oh no?-

-Claro, ¿Tu encontraste el punto final para dejar de ser hija de Trigon?-Dijo Starfire sin consentimiento.

-Claro que no porque es mi destino, pero el tuyo…-Fue interrumpida

-Tambien es mi destino y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, si muero serán por estos estúpidos poderes, si acabo con la humanidad serán por esto, si acabo lastimando a mis amigos, al cual ya lastime a una al cual es mas especial para mí, nunca me lo perdonaría- Dijo aquella tamaraneana con sus ojos iluminados de color verde al cual desprendían una energía cual hizo estallar unas cuantas cosas de vidrio.

Raven miro sorprendida lo que tan solo podía hacer con los ojos, y no quería imaginar con toda la suma de sus partes.

-Está bien tu ganas, esta vez tienes la razón-Dijo Raven convencida que ella tenía un gran problema.

-¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar para que me cuentes "eso" detallado?- Dijo Raven tratando hacer una sonrisa al cual no le salió.

-Está bien, creo que eres la única que comprendería lo que poseo-

Ambas amigas salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala T y estar a punto de salir pero…

-Hey chicas ¿A dónde ….-Dijo Chico Bestia al quedar perplejo por como siempre el nuevo atuendo de Starfire.

Starfiere noto la mirada de los 3 Titanes varones al cual hizo que sonrojara al extremo y presiono el botón de bajar continuamente hasta que cerró la puerta del ascensor y dio un gran suspiro.

-Imagínate si estos se pusieron así, los de halla fuera- Dijo Raven frustrada por saber muy bien lo que sucederá haya fuera, rodeada por demasiado chicos.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Ah… ¿Alguien vio aparte de mi el super lindo, grandioso, extremo y sensual traje de …-Dijo Chico Bestia después de ser callado por su líder.

-Si, todos lo vimos-

-Uhy, creo que alguien esta celoso- Dijeron en coro Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

Robin sonrojo un poco pero los volteo a ver con furia.

-Bueno solo decimos- Decía Chico Bestia mientras se hacia chiquito.

-Ya viejo, no te pongas así además somos tres aquí que vemos a Starfire de esa manera pero… Imagina aquí solo somos tres, pero haya fuera son muchos y te apuesto a que Raven va llegar a tarda de tantos muchachos rodeando a Starfire y diciéndole piropos y …-Dijo Cyborg pero fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

-Y además serán Chicos guapos no de los cualquiera, todos conocemos los admiradores de Star, son muy apuestos, y le estarán llamando, mandando chocolates, flores, cartas y peticiones de relación amorosa…-Dijo Chico Bestia.

Robin estaba para reventar de celos, él sabía muy bien que era real lo que decían sus amigos.

El camino hacia la puerta del ascensor pero lo detuvo Cyborg.

-¿A dónde van Chico Maravilla?-

-Aa… Por helado-

-Aquí hay helado-

-Pues em… tengo que comprar libros-

-Ayer compraste-

-Por películas-

-Yo ya traje películas hace un rato Robin- Intervino el chico verde.

-Hm…¿ Acaso vas a ver a TU Starfire o más bien cuidarla a que no se le acerque nadie?-

-SI, no, si, no, no, si, ¡NO!-Dijo el chico pelinegro tartamudeando.

-Mira Robin, se que tu la quieres pero deja que experimente con alguien más, no siempre estará contigo-Dijo Cyborg tomando a Robin de la capa y sentándolo alado de el en la sala mientras jugaba Chico bestia.

-Pf… Me las pagaras Cyborg y muy caro-Termino diciendo Robin con frustacion.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Mientras tanto una chica gotia y una ¿Atractiva y sonriente? Iban caminando pero la princesa tamaraneana sentía demasiadas miradas en ella.

-Amiga Raven no me siento tan cómoda con estas miradas y mucho menos con este atuendo-

Raven dio una revisión con la mirada y si, demasiados chicos guapos miraban a Starfire como un sol.

-Sabes si seguimos en este modo te verán mas, volaremos hasta llegar a nuestro destino-Continua Raven mientras tomaba vuelo y veía como Starfire era invadida por hombres la llenaron de Flores, besos robados, tarjetas de amor chocolates peluches etc…

Al fin ella despejo salvajemente con el cabello alborotado -¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Claro?-

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Ya no soporto mas déjenme ¡Salir!-Exigía Robin mientras trataba de esquivar a Cyborg y Chico Bestia para entrar al ascensor.

-¡No Robin ya estante en paz!-Decia el chico verde

-Como quieres que este tranquilo si en este preciso momento demasiados incrédulos y estúpidos hombres están tras Mi Star-Dijo Robin sin pensar pero lo cambio- Por NUESTRA Star-

-Claro Robin Claro- Decia Cyborg con una sonrisa picarona.

De repente en el televisor se ven las noticias de última hora:

-Bueno, ¿Como tenemos hoy las estadísticas hormónales?-Decía la locutora.

-Demasiado alborotadas con supuesta Titan con su nuevo atuendo que al decir bien le queda a la perfección-Decía el científico en medicina.

-Aquí un video-

Aparecía Starfire rodeada de demasiados hombres con hormona alborotada que le robaban besos a Starfire, le regalaban flores, chocolates, peluches, tarjetas de amor, números telefónicos, Facebook, Twitter, Wazapp (Creo que exagere). Todos encimados en ella.

Robin al mirar esto se puso realmente ROJO -¡Ah!-Grito desesperado y agarrándose el cabello.

-Robin tranquili-Dijo el chico verde pero su líder ya iba directo al ascensor

-Me largo ire por Starfire, solo está provocando a todos esos tontos-

-Y de paso te provocara ¿A ti?- Pregunto Cyborg.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Raven y Starfire llegaron a una cafetería no muy conocida, era a donde usualmente Raven asistía, tomaron asiento, ordenaron algún brebaje.

-Ahora… ¿Me podrías contar que es la Diosa de las 8 Energias?-Cuestiono Raven.

Starfire suspiro y bajo la cabeza –La Diosa de la 8 energías, es aquella persona que tiene un asombroso y horroroso poder porque….-No continúo Starfire.

La pared de aquel café fue derrumbado por una bomba, Raven y Starfire quedaron en posición de ataque.

Había demasiado polvo, explotaron mas y mas bombas, al cual hizo que no dejara notarse aquella persona a la cual se estaba acercando amenazadoramente hacia las chicas, tomando a Starfire del cuello y ahorcándola lo más posible.

-Slade-Se escucho un débil comentario

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Bueno disculpen si no estuvo tan interesante este capítulo, porque estoy esperando para el 3 capitulo hacerlo mucho más interesante, pero mientras en este puse algo mas cómico no me mantén por no poner cosas entretenidas en este, bueno espero que les haya gustado pueden dejar su Reviews se aceptan de todo tipo, menos ofensivos esos no será leídos bueno espero que les haya gustado nuevamente y nos vemos en el tercer capítulo, gracias por sus opiniones me inspiran y me ayudan a saber que va bien la historia Att:_

_**Perla Floyd.**_


	3. El misterio a penas empieza

gHola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

_Disclamer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen si fuera así esto ya lo estuvieran viendo en TV y ya estuviera la 11va temporada._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Slade- Se escucho la temblorosa voz de Starfire.

-Así es pequeña-

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Grito un Lider muy enojado.

-Ni loco- Dijo antes de explotar una bomba y dejar solos a los 4 titanes llevándose a Starfire

Robin trataba de ver pero ese humo blanco no dejaba ver nada, después se fue estabilizando y fue desapareciendo el humo dejando ver aun Lider realmente preocupado.

-¡No! ¡Starfire!-

-Yo se donde esta- Menciono Raven

-¿En donde esta, hablara rápido Raven-Interrogo Cyborg.

-Ella está en el subterráneo de la ciudad, a que darnos prisa antes de que se le ocurra hacer alguna barbaridad, y mas con el atuendo que tien… -Se detuvo de golpe al sentir las miradas asesinas de un chico celoso- Démonos prisa-

La chica gotica de convirtió en una energía de forma de un Cuervo y tele-transporto a sus amigos a aquel subterráneo.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Así te quería ver Starfire Arrodillada a mí-

-Cállate bastardo-Dijo Starfire escupiendo a los pies de aquel enmascarado

-A mí nadie me escupe-Dijo ahorcándola –¿Oíste?

-Tú no me dices que hacer maldito-

-¿Ah no? Puedo cambiar tu destino y acabar con el mundo cuando sea, utilizándote… Solamente a ti…-Dijo ahorcándola más fuerte.

-Jamás-

Starfire estaba cargada de furia al cual hizo que aparecieran, unas cuantos lienzos de energía verde detrás de Slade tomándolo desprevenido, lo azoto fuertemente hacia el techo, Starfire lo empezó a entrelazar en aquellas energías, lo azotaba cada vez más fuerte, Slade sola dama un gemido de dolor, Starfire cambio sus ojos, ya no eran verdes fosforescentes ahora eran Rojos, al igual que su energía se tornaba de color negra y roja a la vez, Slade comprendía que si seguía mas Starfire podría acabar con su vida de una forma demasiado sádica, Ella seguía con toda su furia atacando a Slade. De un momento a otro llegaron los demás Titanes

-Jovenes Titanes al ataqu…-Callo Robin al ver que Starfire tenía muy bien controlada la situación, al cual se le hizo no tan extraño.

La única que si parecía demasiado asustada era Raven, ella sabía la potencia que tiene esa energía que rodeaba a su amiga, era demasiado tarde para detenerla ella tenía ya la maldad a su poder.

-¡Starfire detente!-Se escucho una chica gotica con la voz entrecortada

Starfire no hizo caso siguió con el gran poder que la controlaba, al parecer ella misma se cuestiono, ella se sentía tan bien con ese poder dentro se sentía tan… Poderosa.

Ella Subió sus manos al aire dejando ver unos cuantas esferas de energía oscura que los lanzo hacia Slade, pero antes de eso el hablo.

-Vez querida, te sientes tan bien con esa adrenalina adentro, te sientes muy bien siendo algo malévolo por dentro, tu naciste para torturar, jamás para dar luz-

Starfire quedó inmóvil a eso, ella descendió poco a poco, las luz Roja de sus ojos se torno nuevamente verde, ella ahora comprendía bien, mejor que antes, solo lanzo una gran energía hacia el

-¡Yo jamás naci para torturar!-

-¡Ah no! ¡Observa lo que me estás haciendo!-

Si, Starfire había sido engañada de una forma perversa, ella se sintió mal consigo misma, descendió lentamente hasta estar en tierra, se puso de rodillas empezó a sollozar, ella pensaba y decía una y otra vez -_El tiene razón ¡Yo nací para la destrucción jamás para dar luz! Porque a mí, maldito seas Slade, por venir a recodarme lo peor de mi vida, lo que le he tenido miedo desde pequeña- _

-¿Te rindes tan fácil?- Se burlo Slade.

Starfire se levanto, corrió con mucha furia hacia a el, quebró el gran muro que se hallaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Jamás me rediré, Idiota- Dijo Starfire antes de lanzarle una gran gama de energía que hizo que Slade, saliera victorioso solo por desaparecer, y dejar que el rayo destruyera lo que quedaba de muro.

Starfire aterrizo y cayó de rodillas con los cabellos en la cara, ella no sollozaba, no lloraba, …No decía nada…

Robin corrió hacia ella.

-Star, star ¿Estás bien- Dijo mientras llegaba, y arrodillaba alado de ella

No hubo respuesta.

-No, no lo estoy- Solo se escucho un pequeño susurro al cual Robin pudo alcanzar a oír

Starfire se levanto y miro a Raven con lastima, no hacia ella si no indicándole que era ella la que se daba lástima.

La tamaraneana volteo a ver a su líder, y en eso se desvaneció…

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Era ya mañana los rayos del sol iluminaban esa habitación, ella despertó un poco incomoda.

Dio una mirada a aquella habitación, todo se veía normal, excepto por cuantas jeringas, pastillas en su mesita de noche. Y… ¿Es el?... Lo más anormal de ahí era, una mano muy bien entrelazada, dedo con dedo. Si, era de un Robin durmiendo sentado y reposando en la cama a mitad de cuerpo.

Ella solo levanto su mano intentándola sacar, pero por el mayor esfuerzo que hizo, no se safo.

Después de unos segundos Raven apareció. La princesa tamaraneana señalo la manos de su líder indicando que la ayudara.

Raven telepáticamente le dijo: _No piensas cuanto tiempo ha estado así ¿Verdad?_

Starfire negó con la cabeza.

_-Lleva un gran tiempo, sabes llevas 3 días en estado de coma-_

_-¿E-en coma? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me sucedió?-_

_Raven suspiro, -¿No lo recuerdas, cierto?-_

_-Si lo recuerdo pero, ¿Por qué me desvanecí?-_

_-Starfire, usaste, muy energía malévola que alberga en tus nuevos poderes, esa energía la utilizaste muy mal ¡Te dije que te controlaras! Dejaste que reinara en ti, ¿Te gusto no es así? No parabas, atacaste a Slade como nunca nadie pensó en hacerlo, y mucho menos cuando yo lo hice, Starfire ¿Entiendes la gravedad? Si eso fue lo poco de tu energía, imagina todo en conjunto ¡Toda tu fuerza!-_

_Starfire quedo callada, por ello, sinceramente a ella si le agrado esa mezcla de adrenalina, le había encantado, pero no era ella…_

_-Si eras tu Starfire- Menciono Raven, haciéndose presente en el pensamiento de la chica._

_-Sal de mi mente necesito privacidad ¿Puedes?-_

_-Claro, pero no olvides la mano- Dijo Raven después de salir de la mente de la Pelirroja y darse la vuelta y dejarla sola._

Tal vez Slade tiene razón, y-yo naci para la maldad, jamás para la luz.

Starfire volteo a ver a Robin quien dormía no tan cómodamente, ella lo rodeo con un aura verde y lo vio de la silla acostándolo alado suyo y soltando su mano.

Ella se paro de la cama y lo cubrió con sus sabanas, para luego arreglarse el cabello, al cual ya había cambiado (Si no lo mencione antes perdonen) Ahora era con caída de rizos, pero seguía siendo Rojo un rojo inolvidable.

Ella salió de la habitación dejando aquel joven maravilla reposando en su cama.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Robin, al fin mente parpadeo, ya había despertado, por un momento estaba analizando cada aroma de las sabanas de Star, era una combinación de rosas, durazno, ¿Manzana?, naranja, fresa… ¡Wow! Una explosión de aromas frutales… Todo de Star.

Robin por unos segundos recapacito sobresaltado empezó a buscar la manos de Starfire pero no estaba, se levanto corriendo se la cama y salió de aquella habitación, azoto las puestas de la sala T, aquí en sorprendió a todos los que estaban desayunando, Al ver a su Linder tan desesperado.

-¡Donde! ¡Donde! ¿¡Donde esta Starfire!?- Grito el Joven Maravilla

-¡Hey! Viejo no grites- Contesto un Chico Bestia tapándose las orejas

-Solo tranquilízate, ella esta…-Dijo Raven con frialdad pero su líder la interrumpió

-¡Donde esta ella!-

-¡Robin escucha, ella está buscando la azucarera por haya!-Gritaron los 3 titanes haciendo coro.

Ella veía a Robin, realmente sorprendida ¿Esta loco o se levanto de mal humor? Se preguntaba ella, pero solo avanzo hacia la mesa donde todos desayunaban.

-Tranquilízate Robin, estoy aquí- Dijo ella con su voz más dulce que no se imaginaba ni ella misma.

Robin se ruborizo un poco, y se sentó alado de ella.

Apenas los 5 titanes empezaron a desayunar y sonó la alarma.

-¿De quién se trata?- Pregunto el Lider

-Red X- Respondio Cyborg

-¡Titanes!-Dijo Robin y salieron inmediatamente de la torre T

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Por lo visto aun sigues robando-Dijo un Chico verde

-Por supuesto- Le contradijo Red X

-Si les importa- Metió dinero a las bolsas que tenía en la manos –Yo solo venia por esto ahora me voy niño bonito-

-¡Titanes al ataque!-Menciono Robin

Todos los titanes se dirigieron hacia él, Robin lo ataco con sus bombas, Cyborg le lanzo un rayo, Chico bestia se convirtió en un jaguar y corrió hacia él y lo tomo de la capa haciéndose un Mamut, pero X le arrebato la capa y bajo de los grandes colmillos, Raven apareció con su conjuro de siempre.

-Azarath Metrion Zint…- No termino por ser lanzada una X en todo el cuerpo y boca

-Siempre lo he dicho, consigue un conjuro más corto- Se burlo X

Robin corrió para atacarlo por atrás pero le gano el juego X le lanzo sus mismas y pegajosas Xs, Chico bestia corrió para ayudar a su líder, Cyborg preparaba su cañón sónico, pero X le volteo el brazo e hizo que se disparara a el mismo.

-Todos están a mi poder- Rio X

-Ni te lo pienses X- Dijo Una Starfire con ojos fosforescentes quien le lanzo un Startbolt (Disculpen si no se escribe así o no es así, si me podrían ayudar con eso gracias, pero por el momento le diré a sí)

X se deslizo por el piso, Woow estaba realmente embobado en su nuevo atuendo, -_Wow que escotes, que cuerpo tiene esa chica, dios vuelve loco a a quien se cruce con ella-_ Pensaba X pero fue atacado por otro Starbolt.

-Wow que cambio radical de atuendo, te vez realmente sensual-Le dijo X con intención de molestar al Chico Maravilla

-¡Callate!-Dijo una Starfire sonrojada

-Wow por lo visto creo que te gusta que te miren de esta manera ¿Oh no muñeca?-

Starfire le lanzo unos rayos con sus ojos, pero X logro esquivarlos todos.

-Tranquila no te are daño o caso si tu lo deseas- Dijo X seductoramente

-No lo deseo charlatán-

-No te enojes conmigo- Dijo X y le lanzo una gran soja sujetando perfectamente a Starfire y haciéndola bajar, se acerco demasiado al rostro.

-Oh al menos si deseas enojarte conmigo, yo procuraré enojar a tu chico maravilla-Le susurro mientras se le acerba a sus labios.

Starfire estaba realmente perpleja, no se movía, estaba embriagada con la seductora voz de ese chico.

X se acerco y la beso, era un momento de explosión de sentimientos para ambos, Star estaba dudosa si regresarle el beso, solo se dejo llevar… X se sorprendió por lo que hizo la joven princesa, y se sentía tan bien besando esos labios cálidos, sabor frutales, era… era… como estar en el paraíso, se repetía doble vez X esas palabras.

-¡X Déjala en paz! ¡X!- Gritaba un Joven maravilla realmente celoso.

Robin se desato de aquella X y corrió hacia el, y le aventó una de sus preferidas armas.

Starfire corto el beso, agitada vio a Robin quien corría hacia ¿Ella? O ¿El?.

Robin se lanzo contra X quien empezaron a forcejear

-¿Qué enojado Robin?- Pregunto X burlonamente

-¡Totalmente!-

-Pues no eres el único que la desea, y por lo visto fui más rápido que tu- Empezó a reír

-¡Callate!- Dijo Robin y lo aventó contra la pared y lo empezó a golpear

X ya estaba muy bien aturdido de tantos golpes, Starfire se percato y voló hacia donde estaba Robin y X, ella envolvió a su líder de energía fosforescente dejando caer a X realmente golpeado.

-¡Robin basta!-

-¡Como quieres que me calme si te obligo a besarlo!-

-¡Nadie me obligo a nada, lo hice por mi propia voluntad!-Dijo Starfire realmente enojada, dejo caer a Robin con la boca abierta.

Starfire se acerco hacia X con sus manos hizo una leve energía de color blanca la cual era curativa, y de la puso a X en aquel pecho e hizo que se curara unos cuantos golpes y rasgaduras.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto ella

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

Pero de pronto un ejército de Robots aparecen detrás de los titanes y el anti-héroe

-Hola Titanes, ¿Me esperaban?-Pregunto Slade

-Lárgate de aquí no respondemos – Dijo un hombre mitad Robot

-Ustedes lárguense pero me quedare con la linda Princesa-

-Primero combates con nosotros y después te largas ¿Te parece?- Amenazo Robin

-No vengo a pelear Robin, vengo a llevarme a la chica, ¿Sabes? Ustedes no saben nada sobre ella, ¿Oh acaso si? Robin tu sabes que ella no solo es la princesa de Tamaran, sino ella de 8 energías que manipulan al universo, en el bien y el mal, oh también sabias que ella es la jema que la maldad tanto estaba esperando, oh ella será la destrucción segura de este Universo… ¿Lo sabías Robin?-

Robin quedo callado, nunca imagino eso de una persona tan hermosa, calida, dulce, tierna, inocente, nunca de lo imagino…

-¡Lo que dices es mentira! ¡Solo la quieres usar para tus planes!-Grito Robín frustrado

-Si dices que es mentira pregúntale a ella- Dijo señalando a Starfire

-¿Star, es cierto?-Pregunto Robin con suma tristeza

Starfire agacho la cabeza y empezó a dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Si, si lo es, todo lo que dijo de principio a fin, esa soy yo realmente una destrucción- Dijo sollozando

Robin quedo atónico, quería ir a abrazarla decirle que pase lo que pase siempre estaría con ella, pero no lo hizo quedo atónico…

-Realmente épico-Dijo Slade.

-Pero saben yo la necesito a ella, si les molesta me la llevare- Dijo lanzando una gran bomba

La bomba convirtió un gran remolino, al cual empezó a succionar a Starfire y demás objetos.

Ella empezó gritar, realmente estaba asustada

-¡Robin!- Grito ella alzando a su brazo para que la agarrara.

El hizo lo posible pero no la alcanzo, el empezó a subir a las cosas que estaban levitando y las tomo de escaleras, salto y salto en cada objeto, X también hizo lo mismo, Robin entro al gran remolino junto con Starfire, X también entro.

El remolino desapareció dejando solamente cenizas.

-¡Rayos, en donde los dejaron!-Pregunto el chico verde.

-No lo se- Dijo Cyborg

-Esto no será bueno, Robin, Starfire y Red x, no será nada bueno- Dijo con frialdad Raven.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

El remolino termino dejando a los 3 en diferentes lugares, pero estaban en la ciudad pero en diferente modo.

Robin se levanto, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se sacudió.

Empezó a visualizar su entorno, se veía terrible. En la sima de un gran edificio estaba Starfire, estaba inconsciente, el corrió y trepo el gran edificio con ayuda de una soga.

-¡Starfire!-La llamo, mientras corría hacia ella.

La sujeto entre sus brazos ella estaba inconsciente, no se veía nada bien, su cara se veía realmente aterrada.

¿Por qué ella le escondería ese gran secreto? ¿Por qué nunca se los conto a ellos?.

Starfire empezó a reaccionar y abrió los ojos delicadamente, y ahí estaba el.

-¡Robin!- Dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes saliendo se sus ojos, ella lo abrazo como si fuera la última vez.

El le correspondió el abrazo.

-Star-La llamo

No hubo respuesta

-Star, ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Demasiadas cosas, al cual no sabe nadie- Susurro lo ultimo

-Star, ¿Por qué jamás nos contaste esto, al menos amí?-

Suspiro –Porque yo siempre le he temido a esto que tengo-

-Pero pudimos ayudarte-

-No, no pueden-

-Si pudimos ayudar a Raven ¡La hija de Trigon! No te podamos ayudar a ti-

-Raven es otra cosa, yo… Yo soy la ¡Diosa de la 8 energias! Ella solo es la hija de un demonio-

-¿D-diosa? ¿8 Energias?- Tartamudeo Robin – Podrías decirme a mí que es eso Star-

-No, no será nada bueno contártelo-

-Por favor Star, te podremos, te podre ayudar si se lo que pasa-

Starfire suspiro profundamente y dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro

-Está bien, La diosa de las 8 energías es la…- Y empezó a contarle en aquellos brazos del joven maravilla.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola nuevamente, gracias por leer este capitulo, en el siguiente por fin, sabran que, y como y quien es las _**Diosa de las 8 energías**_ Pero mientras tanto lo dejare en suspenso, bueno ya saben dejen su opinión acá bajo, y bueno esperen el siguiente capítulo Gracias _Att:_

_Perla Floyd._


End file.
